Momentos Mágicos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La vida está llena de oportunidades que no deberíamos desperdiciar.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS MÁGICOS**

_Capítulo Único_

En la vida hay ciertos momentos llenos de magia, de misterio y de fuerza cósmica que nos pueden llevar a cambiar nuestro mundo, nuestra rutina. Las cosas dejarán de ser grises, iguales, monótonas, aburridas, si sabemos tomar esos pequeños instantes mágicos en los que el universo conspira para que seamos felices de verdad. Muchas veces equivocamos el momento, no escuchamos a la voz dentro fuera de nuestra cabeza y acabamos simplemente atormentándonos con nuestro consciente sin saber que, un hecho efímero, una decisión pequeña y simple, pudo haber cambiado nuestro destino.

Hinata, como todos los días, regresaba de la escuela cargando su mochila. Debía tomar el bus que la llevaría a su casa en cuestión de quince minutos, sin embargo, descubrió que en su bolsa no había nada. Ni cartera, ni credenciales, ni tickets, ni pases. Buscó con la mirada, ya sentada en la parada, alguna persona que conociera para pedirle algo de dinero. No había nadie. Se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón y encontró algo de cambio. No era suficiente ni para una botella de agua pequeña. Suspiró con decepción y siguió buscando en sus bolsas traseras. Con alegría y sorpresa, descubrió que su celular continuaba allí, aunque no recordaba por qué lo había dejado en su bolsillo trasero en primer lugar. Ella nunca lo colocaba allí por miedo a quebrarlo.

Observó la brillante pantalla de su_ smartphone _y pensó en marcar el número de su padre para que fuera a recogerla. Él se tardaría unos minutos en llegar e iría más cómoda que en el transporte público. Hinata vio cómo su autobús se paraba frente a ella y las personas que estaban esperando a su lado se subían en él. El vehículo se marchó haciendo ruido y dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Al verlo marchar, Hinata guardó el celular de vuelta a su bolsillo, esta vez uno delantero, y agarró bien fuerte su mochila. Esta vez caminaría. Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa y, aunque era bastante tarde debido a que hoy tuvo actividades extraescolares, sintió como que era mejor correr esa pequeña nueva aventura a continuar con su rutina acostumbrada.

La chica enfiló con dirección a su casa. Se tomaría cerca de una hora en llegar a ella pero con los audífonos puestos y su música favorita sonando durante su largo trayecto, el viaje se haría más corto.

Aunque caminar a casa era algo cotidiano y usual para muchas chicas de su instituto, para Hinata era una experiencia completamente nueva. Hiashi no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Mucho le había costado que le permitiera tomar el autobús a casa. Sin embargo y a pesar de que muchas veces se sentía asfixiada por su padre, Hinata lo comprendía. Su madre había muerto poco después del nacimiento de su hermana menor y ella misma había llegado al mundo con ciertos problemas cardiovasculares que se resolvieron en sus primeros años de infancia tras una serie de cirugías, aunque todavía debía ir periódicamente a chequeos para asegurarse de que su organismo estaba en perfecta salud.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a reconocer el vecindario por el que transitaba como uno aledaño a donde ella vivía, estuvo orgullosa se haber llegado tan lejos sin quejarse una sola vea por cansancio o por sed. Formar parte del equipo de atletismo y practicar regularmente natación le otorgaban una buena condición física. Su pequeña aventura estaba a punto de concluir sin ningún percance. Podría llegar a la casa con la frente bien en alto y demostrarle a su padre que podía defenderse sola. Luego el sonido de un claxon sonando sin parar alcanzó a penetrar sus oídos a través de la intangible capa de música que los obstaculizaba.

Estaba a punto de ser atropellada si no se movía rápido. Y ella quería y podía hacerlo, pero estaba en shock. Sus pies como dos bloques de cemento pegados al suelo. El semáforo estaba en verde, ella había sido la descuidada al no fijarse y pensar en otras cosas. El aire se le fue de los pulmones, el pánico recorrió su organismo. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al no haber llamado a su padre cuando aún estaba en la parada de autobús. Todo esto en menos de un segundo.

Preparada para lo inevitable, Hinata se sorprendió cuando fue jalada para atrás violentamente. Calló directo al suelo y las palmas rozaron tan fuerte con el asfalto que comenzaban a sangrar levemente. Como ida, miró a su alrededor, la camioneta pasó sin detenerse frente a ella. Un joven de cabellos negros y mirada oscura y profunda estaba al lado y atrás de ella, tirado en el suelo. Él la había salvado. La había empujado lejos de la camioneta con tanta fuerza que él también terminó cayendo. Hinata abrió la boca, asustada pero agradecida, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos perla. No sabía si quería llorar de alivio o de terror. Las lágrimas salieron sin que ella supiera con certeza el sentimiento que las provocaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella al muchacho. Él se estaba levantando y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Estaba serio pero parecía molesto al mismo tiempo.

—Debería yo preguntar eso —dijo con voz plana—. ¿Por qué demonios has saltado de la acera sin fijarte antes a ambos lados? —preguntó, esta vez el coraje saliendo de sus palabras. Hinata estaba segura de que él creía que era una estúpida, pues mirar ambos lados de la calle era una cosa que se enseñaba desde que se aprendía a andar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada y sin parar de llorar—. De veras lo siento.

Algo en su rostro debió haber alterado la actitud cortante del chico, porque en seguida dejó las recriminaciones y le tendió la mano. Hinata se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía en el suelo y aceptó la ayuda del desconocido. Su mano era firme y él parecía tan solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Hinata lo idealizó de inmediato como su ángel salvador.

—¿Dónde vives? —inquirió él cuando ella pareció haber superado un poco su encuentro cercano con la muerte. Ella balbuceó unas palabras e indicó con su dedo el camino a seguir para llegar a su hogar—. Vamos. Te acompañaré.

—¿A-acompañar? ¿Por qué?

El chico suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, por un momento pareció como un maestro que lidiaba con un alumno que no entendía ni quería entender absolutamente nada acerca de su materia. Después, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que lo que decía era lo más obvio del mundo, dijo:

—Porque tienes cara de que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

Hinata se lamentó lentamente por su estupidez y debilidad y aceptó la ayuda del extraño. En un trayecto que duró apenas diez minutos, Hinata descubrió que el chico se llamaba Sasuke, que tenía dos años más que ella y que asistía a una escuela pública, a diferencia de ella que se encontraba matriculada en una particular. Que no hablaba mucho y que sus gustos no coincidían en casi nada. Sin embargo, ella también pudo notar que era una persona amable y honesta, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Se despidió y agradeció su compañía cuando llegó al portal de su casa. Dijo adiós agitando el brazo y le sonrió. Él simplemente la miró durante unos segundos, despidiéndose con la mirada y se marchó sin decir nada. Hinata lo extrañó desde el momento en que dejó de ver su espalda. No lo conocía ni de una hora antes, no sabía muchas cosas sobre él, tampoco estaba segura de si le había agradado o si lo volvería a ver, mas, para ella, él ya se había convertido en una persona importante de su vida. Una que no sería ni podría ser reemplazada por nadie más y que había sido bueno perder su todo su dinero y no haber llamado a su papá. Después de todo, lo había conocido a él y eso era suficiente.

* * *

**Todo mi amor a Paulo Coelho y su libro "A Orillas del Río Piedra me senté y Lloré" por la inspiración para este shotcito. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
